Death to The Undead: The Killing
by FlixGrl
Summary: Dexter Morgan has unfinished business with Eric Northman. Dexter wants to kill Vincent Chapelle, a man responsible for murdering his entire family. Eric wants to kill Bill Compton, who responsible for the death of Sookie Stackhouse. Will Dexter kill Bill? Is Eric up to no good? Find out in this Dexter/True Blood crossover story what happens next!
1. Chapter 1 BloodLust

Eric Northman is a stoic tall blonde vampire with a lustful desire of blood and flesh. The term _flesh_ to a vampire is not in the literal physical sense, but in the sensual sense of human sexual desire. Although Eric is not human-he is a creature of the undead. He lusts and hungers after human women like the feeling of hunger pangs that occur from days after fasting. This evening Eric sits self-assuredly in his throne of grace inside of a vampire bar in Miami called BloodLust. The popular Miami hotspot is inundated with scantily clad women wearing tight halter tops with no bras and skirts that barely cover the rounds of their buttocks.

The bar comes to halt when _he_ walks in. His name is Dexter Morgan. Dexter, like Eric, also shares a lust for blood. However, his lust is consumed in an antithetic type of way. Dexter is attracted to withdrawing the blood of serial killers. He has an innate attraction to slaughtering the executioner.

BloodLust for two years now have been under the watchful eye of the Miami Metro Police Dept. Several homicides that have occurred under their investigations, have led to victims that have been frequent patrons of BloodLust at some time or another. Eric owns the bar with his muse Pam. They left Bon Temps, Louisiana three years ago after Bill Compton slaughtered Sookie Stackhouse in a freak accident.

One night Bill was captured by a couple of two-bit redneck drainers who were looking to sell his blood. Drainers are people who drain the blood of vampires to sell illegally on the black market. The blood is referred to as "V". Bill was drained nearly to the point of death when Sookie came to his rescue. What Sookie didn't know was that Bill had been deprived of blood for several days and his true death would either succumb to starvation or his current anemic state. As soon as his opportunity for blood appeared right before his chestnut brown eyes he didn't hesitate to drink from Sookie.

He engulfed Sookie's blood and couldn't stop. He drank so much from Sookie that she died right there in the middle of woods where Bill was attacked. Eric Northman loved Sookie and planned to marry her one day. The moment he was informed of her tragic death, he left Bon Temps and moved with Pam to Miami.

Dexter Morgan appears with his eyes arched and a sly grin on his face. His hair is honey wheat brown and he wears an army green colored Henley shirt that exposes his well-defined muscular build underneath. As the music stops and the crowd engages their attention only on Dexter, Eric stays seated on his throne and keeps an eye on every breath Dexter takes. Pam all the while keeps her eye on Eric, ready to protect him at a moment's notice. Dexter reaches into his pocket and takes out a hypodermic needle that is filled with animal tranquilizer.

The moment Dexter points the syringe up in the air, the melodic sound effect of extracting fangs are heard inside of the nightclub. Eric's fangs initiate the charge, and all other vampires follow. It is quite clear from this brief exchange of menacing glances that this scene is not going to have a blissful outcome. There will be blood and the question remains will it be Eric or Dexter's?

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Time To Kill

This was it. This was the moment that Dexter Morgan and Eric Northman would meet and the end result would be blood. Who's blood will spill on the floors of the famous Miami vampire bar BloodLust? Eric's fangs retracted backward and so did Pam's. The other vampires followed suit and Dexter put down his syringe and gave Eric an incredulous look.

"Welcome to BloodLust Dexter Morgan. We have been expecting you."

"Thanks. I'm looking for a loyal patron of yours. Vincent Chapelle."

"He's not here," said Pam.

"Quiet! Eric scolded her. Let's talk in private shall we Mr. Morgan?"

Eric leaped out of his throne and within a millisecond stood an inch away from Dexter. Dexter barely had time to flinch when Eric stood before him. Eric pointed his hand over to the direction of his office and Dexter followed closely behind him. Pam walks closely behind Dexter and undresses him with her eyes.

"I've heard what you do to your victims. Any chance I can be tranquilized and saran wrapped to a kill table? I think the two of us would have a lot of fun."

Dexter smiled coyly at Pam and followed Eric into his office. The door shuts in front of Pam's face and she is disappointed that she has been excluded from the meeting with her maker and the killer of serial killers of Miami Metro PD.

Dexter has an understanding of Eric's ties to BloodLust and he is well aware of Eric's oath never to kill another human ever gain. After Sookie was murdered in a tragic accident, he made a vow to his maker Godric that he will always value human life as if it were his own. This didn't stop Eric from feeding on humans which was a classic pastime of his. However, he knew precisely when to stop and he was also aware that if he ever found himself in the same predicament as Bill Compton, that he would choose his own life over a human being. Dexter respected his oath and it is the only reason why BloodLust is the only vampire bar that exists in Miami.

There have been a number of vampire bars that have popped up here and there in Miami, but they all have succumbed to the demise of Dexter Morgan once it was revealed human blood was being spilled fatally by vampires. Dexter's new code is to kill any vampire that kills another human being.

Eric Northman's BloodLust bar brought a hefty amount of revenue to the city of Miami. Many citizens including the mayor were supportive of the bar when its doors first opened. There was a ribbon cutting on the grand opening day as well as a parade. Miami residents chose BloodLust as their campground for prospects to have vampiric sex and to escape from their mundane lives into the world of the supernatural.

It is no wonder that a large number of human BloodLusters have a tendency to have high-stressed jobs. The bar's clientele represents politicians, lawyers, doctors, and even law enforcement. Sgt. Batista and Agent Quinn of Miami Metro are frequent patrons who have spent a large amount of their hard-earned money the infamous vampire bar.

Eric asks Dexter to be seated and Dexter carefully sits down and peruses the homemade office of Eric Northman. On Eric's desk, there is a photograph of Sookie Stackhouse smiling with her head cocked to the side.

"I need you to kill Bill Compton. In exchange, I will deliver Vincent Chapelle."

"Why would I do this for you?" Dexter asked.

"Because I want what you want. And I know this kill request does not violate the code."

_The code. _Eric is the only vampire who knows about the code. Dexter only kills men or women who are pathological murderers. His code was altered recently when vampires were exposed to the world, and they are now a part of the code. However, he only kills those with malicious and evil intent to destroy innocent life. Dexter was well aware of Bill Compton's story. He knew that evening in front of Merlotte's bar in the woods that Sookie's death was a tragic accident. What Bill did was manslaughter not murder and according to the code, that makes a difference to being placed on Dexter's kill table.

"Bill Compton is not a murderer."

"There is a lot to Bill Compton that you don't know about Dexter. He's slaughtered hundreds of innocent victims over the last 200 years. Vincent Chapelle's death is a nonentity compared to that of Bill Compton's. If you want my opinion, you're hunting the wrong man."

"Your opinion means nothing to me."

"Yes, but Vincent's blood does. Let's work together here Morgan. We both want the same thing, an assassination of another member of the undead is not exactly a damaging loss to this generation or to the world. I highly doubt there will be a funeral for this man when he meets his demise. So do we have an agreement?"

Eric was quite convincing. It was obvious that he had no intentions of helping Dexter find Vincent if Bill is not found. However, Dexter was curious as to why Northman couldn't simply take Bill out himself. After all Eric is older than Bill and more powerful. Eric is also obviously a vampire with supernatural abilities and Dexter is simply _human_.

"You can't kill Compton yourself? Why me? Or hire another vampire to do your dirty work."

"When I was dethroned as sheriff of Area 5 and left Bon Temps, I was excommunicated from the state of Louisiana. Bill is also the King of the state and has become quite powerful and very well connected. If I set foot in Bon Temps I will suffer the true death immediately. The same goes for Pam and any other vampire in my circle. Bill has a watchful eye on my every move since he knows that I have every intention of staking him if we cross paths again. He's on a high security alert and expects my move at any moment. "

"So where do I come in?"

"Bill knows what you are and who you are on paper. But he doesn't know _the code_. According to Bill and the rest of Bon Temps, you're a forensics geek who lives with his son in Miami. You are of no significance to them. You may appear as prey at first sight, but that is what will give you access to destabilize his security and blindside him in an attack. He won't even see you coming. He's expecting me to attack him with another vampire, a wolf, or a shifter. He even expects me to hire a witch to do it. However, having some geeky forensics blood splatter expert come in to undermine his authority and kill him at will is something of a long shot to Bill and his royal sphere of servants."

Dexter took a moment to ponder at the idea of killing a vampire. Bill would not be the first, nor would he be the last. Dexter knew only one thing remains, Vincent Chapelle had to pay for his sins, and if that meant killing Bill Compton, then that was a price he was willing to pay. It is time to kill Bill.


	3. Chapter 3 Dexter's Achilles' Heel

Dexter turned the key to gain access inside of his 1100 square foot Miami bachelor pad. Jamie, his longtime and loyal nanny, was reading a book to Harrison. Harrison is a blonde fair-skinned three year-old with rosy cheeks and a mouth the shape of a cupid's bow. He sits there waving his hands in delight at the sight of his father Dexter Morgan. Jamie Batista, who is the sister of Sgt. Angel Batista, is an attractive 21 year old girl with sights set on attending graduate school and during the day plays part time nanny to Dexter's son. She has long flowing black hair the color of licorice, an hourglass figure, and a golden tan that is the envy of all Miami women.

"I was just about to put Harrison to bed." Jamie says eagerly.

"Thanks Jamie" Dexter replied.

Today was an exhausting day for Dexter. He was assigned the arduous task of killing Bill Compton and now faced the fact of knowing he would become hated by every vampire in the state of Louisiana and perhaps across the world. Bill lived in Peru at one time, and befriended a number of Peruvian vampires. He was popular in the state of New York, after donating several millions of dollars to the Museum of Modern Art. Mayor Michael Bloomberg even named a street after Bill called Compton Place which is located near St. Marks and 2nd Ave in Manhattan. Bill has managed to catapult his fame to a level where he became one of the most beloved vampires of all time. As much as Eric was loved in Miami by the local residents, as was Bill with the rest of America. Dexter knew he had a lot to contend with and this was going to be a large dinner on his kill plate, but he had to remind himself that this kill wasn't about Bill Compton. This kill was about Vincent Chapelle, and what he did to his entire family. This man had to die.

"Harrison wants you to tuck him in," Jamie said.

Dexter thanked Jamie and she grabbed her school books and left the apartment. Dexter walked quietly into Harrison's room, and saw his son cuddled underneath the Spongebob covers on his bed. Dexter adjusted Harrison's pillow and delicately placed his lips on the crown of Harrison's golden blonde hair. He stroked the side of his cheek and told little innocent Harrison how much his Daddy loved him. Harrison embraced his father, and Dexter felt like puddy in his own son's tiny little arms. This was the only time Dexter felt human, when he was with his son. As he nestled the covers under Harrison's chin and gave him another kiss on the cheek goodnight, Dexter walked towards the door of his son's bedroom. He kept the night light on because he knew Harrison was afraid of the dark. He turned off the main light and looked back at his son in the doorway. He knew that by killing Vincent Chapelle, he would not only be doing the right thing for himself, but he would be doing right by his son. This man had to be put away forever, never to return.

The next morning at Miami Metro PD, Lt. Deb Morgan and Captain Maria LaGuerta was having a brief exchange in front of the coffee machine inside the break area. Lt. Morgan is sister to Dexter and also his boss. Cap LaGuerta has had an adversarial relationship with Deb for many years, and today was no different than any other day. The two were arguing about the Vincent Chapelle case. The case went cold 2 years ago after no DNA or prints were found at the crime scenes. Deb insisted that homicide should re-open the case, and of course LaGuerta had her own opposition. She decided to keep it closed and focus on current activity and a new case that just started with a man who is masquerading himself as Jack The Ripper and kills prostitutes on demand.

"What a bunch a fucking fucktards around this place," said Deb as LaGuerta swiftly left after she had her last word.

Dexter walks up with a box of assorted doughnuts and hands a glazed one over to Deb.

"What's wrong sis?" Dexter asked inquisitively.

"I'm trying to convince LaGuerta to reopen the Chapelle case. I found some information that may be relevant to getting this asstwad caught."

Dexter's red flag raised. He thought Deb was over with this case as well as the rest of homicide. He knew once the case went cold, which he was responsible for, that it was his one and only chance to get rid of Vincent once and for all.

"What information did you find?" Dexter was afraid to ask.

"As it turns out, there was a witness who said they saw Vincent Chapelle's sister, Mina the day right before she was killed. The witness, who later ended up dead, told Miami detectives that there was a vampire seen with Mina in a bar called Merlotte's in Bon Temps, Louisiana. It looks like Vincent may be connected with vampires, I'm not sure how or why, but that's what I want to find out."

The last thing Dexter wanted was for his sister to get one step closer to Vincent. Vincent was all his.

"Deb, I think you should take LaGuerta's advice and drop this case. Besides, you're a lieutenant now, leave the detective work to your subordinates. You've got more responsibility now to the entire department. " Dexter advised.

"Since when did you take sides with LaGuerta?" Deb asked incredulously.

"I'm not taking sides with anybody. I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed with your new duties and focus on old cold cases from two years ago. Vincent is a ghost now.

"Dexter puts down the box of doughnuts and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"What is with this Jack-The-Ripper wannabee?" asked Dexter eager to change the subject.

"He's sloppy. It's only a matter of time we'll find this fuckface. There's a briefing in ten minutes. I'll see you there in a bit."

Deb takes another doughnut out of the box and leaves the break room. Dexter loves his sister to death, but her propensity for obtuse language can sometimes come off as abrasive. Dexter goes into his office and shuts the door. He turns on his computer and pulls up Vincent Chapelle's case file. Vincent Chapelle, 42 years old. White male. Six feet and three inches in height. He has a build like The Termintor and the face of Abercrombie & Fitch underwear model. He has good looks, brains, and an unlimited disposal of income. His father is an oil tycoon that owns reserves in Dallas, and his mother is a district court judge in Miami. It is no wonder that the man doesn't feel any responsibility for his actions; he has immense wealth and the law on his side. In 2010, Vincent killed his entire family. His wife and three children. The kids were ages 18, 13, and 11. The children were found in their beds killed execution style, and his wife was strangled to death in their living room. The wife's body was completely drained of blood. It was believed initially a vampire may have been the culprit. However, things didn't add up when the children were found with an assassin's bullet to each of their heads. The bullets found in the victims, was the same gun were registered to Vincent Chapelle's sister Mina. Mina was questioned and unfortunately was killed a few weeks after the homicides and the case was closed. It was believed Mina was responsible for the murders, but Dexter did more digging. The gun was registered to Mina, but so were four other guns that were missing in her home. One evening Dexter broke into the home of Vincent Chapelle and found some startling evidence. He found the four guns registered under Mina's name and he found a DNA blood report showing the blood type of his wife and children. Why would Vincent need a blood analysis of his family? _Vampires._ Vincent was planning to use his own family's blood to feed vampires.

However, Vincent was a hard man to catch. It was believed by some he was being protected by a pack of wolves who worked for him. Vincent was a medical lab scientist for a pharmaceutical company. He was worth 10 million and had a lot of leverage over his employees and business associates. A week before he killed his family, his wife threatened to leave him and take the kids. He also quit his job the same week. Once everything came to a head, his family was found murdered and Vincent has still not been found. The few leads that Dexter has managed to stumble upon, has still left to a cold trail. Dexter made sure that those leads never reached the hands of detectives or his sister Deb.

This last lead Dexter received a few days ago, led him to BloodLust, a popular vampire bar in Miami. It is believed that perhaps Vincent spent many nights here meeting with vamps and strategizing new business opportunities. He also had business dealings with Mr. Eric Northman. Eric may be the only lead Dexter has left, but Eric's knowledge comes with a price.

Vincent Masuka walks in with a doughnut and Dexter instantly switches to the screensaver on his computer with a swiftness that is as quick as vampire. Masuka is a bald petite Asian man who wears glasses and judging his conservative appearance, one would never assume that the man has a crass sense of humor.

"Why does Quinn always get to bang the hot chicks?" said Masuka.

"What?" asked Dexter?

"We went out last night to strip club, and Quinn picked up this chick who's a shifter. A hot one I might add."

"Well that's Quinn for ya."

"I heard she turns into a fox, which wouldn't be all too surprising. Do you think those shifters turn while they're...ya know...doing _the deed_?" Masuka asks with no scruples.

"I have no idea Masuka. I don't do _the deed_ with shifters or any other supes for that matter."

After Rita died, Dexter has not really had a solid long term relationship with anyone. Rita was Dexter's wife and was the mother of his son. She was murdered by the Trinity killer a few years ago. When vampires announced their presence to the world, other beings of the supernatural slowly emerged. They are referred to as supes. Shifters, wolves, witches, maenads, weres, and fairies. Dexter has never thought to engage in a romantic relationship with a supe, but nor has he thought of having one with a human for that matter. However, with Dexter at times there are fleeting thoughts that cross his mind that presents a conundrum that forces him to evaluate his own alleged human behavior. Killing an evil person for Dexter comes without remorse, the same as vampires administering their own brand of justice. Is Dexter any more human than a bloodsucking vampire? Is it possible that Eric's love for Sookie was greater than that of Dexter's for Rita? Maybe some vampires are more human than others, or maybe Dexter has lost touch on what it is to be human.

Next 2 weeks Chapter 4: Bill's Lair


	4. Chapter 4 Bill's Lair

The bedroom was the color of blood, a dark shade of crimson with black crown molding on the walls. Everything about Bill's bedroom was dark, the walls, the mini blinds, and the grey area rug with black animal printed stripes. The bed Bill played in was a canopy bed with red and white drapes. A black mosquito net plunged downward towards the center. Bill was in the bed of luxuria, sexually serenading his mistress. A favorite pastime of his that he spent many sleepiness nights doing. His sleep took place in a coffin during the day, and his bed was restricted to chiefly sexual play at night.

Bill Compton slid his fingers inside of her while drawing blood from her neck and receiving both nourishment and pleasure all at once. Her skin was the color of chocolate with an even flawless tone from the crown of her forehead to the tips of her toes. She begged Bill to suck harder as she grabbed tightly to his back hanging on as if holding onto the last thread of rope from a free-fall. Bill slowly moved his fingers from inside of her to the tips of her nipples and caressed them delicately with ease. He took one last sip of Tara Thornton's blood and moved his mouth down towards her breast. He sucked just as hard as he did on her neck and Tara began to climax.

"Not yet" said Bill as he worked his way down between Tara's legs.

"Don't stop please" Tara begged.

Bill slid his tongue in a swirling motion while inside of Tara. Tara's eyes began to roll back and she released orgasmic sounds while her body undulated and Bill continued. She knew he wasn't going to stop until she was fully gratified. Bill's hands held onto Tara's hips and he was holding her down like trying to tame a wild animal not yet ready to be domesticated. As Tara got closer to a final climax and set to finally let off her release, Bill held on tighter and tighter. Tara was now a prisoner of Bill's pleasure cell and the only way to be freed was to orgasm. Tara's body began to shake fervently and suddenly an outburst of euphoria filled the room. Her quivering turned to stiffness and she lay there like petrified wood with her toes pointed forward. Bill looked up at Tara from between her legs and smiled with satisfaction at Tara's sexual gratification. He climbed up to her where his face was directly paralleled to hers and kissed her on the lips. Tara could taste her juices on his lips, a sweet reminder of the oral engagement that just took place and she kissed him back passionately. Bill rolled over onto the opposite side of Tara and looked at the clock on the nightstand next them. The clock read 9:30p.m. It was time for Bill to check on the new Sheriff of Area 5 and make sure business is in compliance with the law in his state of Louisiana. Bill took his job as King very seriously and left no room for error. Micromanaging area sheriffs and keeping taps on the vampire leadership was exciting to Bill. Next to receiving pleasure from tasty blood and lustful sex, Bill had a hard-on for ultimate control. He immediately got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a fresh hot shower.

Tara was no fool. She knew Bill was always up to no good and that his sexual liaisons were with several humans and vamps in the Bon Temps as well as several other places. She knew that more than likely tonight he would leave Fangtasia with another woman. Fangtasia is a popular vampire bar in Bon Temps, Louisiana which was the former home of Eric and Pam. Eric was Sheriff of Area 5 and Pam helped manage the bar. Bill was appointed King of Louisiana after he killed Russell Edgington. Russell was in heated pursuit of Sookie Stackhouse and Bill did everything in his power to protect her. Unfortunately, it was Bill himself that killed her, the one man that risked everything to keep her alive, was ultimately the same man that was responsible for her tragic end on this earth. Tara knew that what happened between Bill and Sookie was an unfortunate accident, but not many people in Bon Temps believe that to be true. Bill got out of the shower and wrapped a burgundy colored towel around his waist. His brunette hair the color of sandalwood was slicked back behind his ears and remnants of steam from the shower was dripping from his face and chest.

"Headin over to Fantasia are ya?" Tara asked.

"That's right." Bill answered in his old English southern accent.

"The new Sheriff of Area 5 has made some mistakes his first few weeks on the job. If he keeps this up, he'll have to be replaced."

"Will you stop by and see me at Merlotte's after you're done?" Tara asked to see Bill's response.

"Yes. I will stop by."

Tara pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her clothes from off the floor. She grabbed her underwear and slipped her slim yet curvy legs into them. As she began to fasten her bra she noticed a drop of blood slowly soak itself into the white lace of her strap. Then another drop of blood fell on her breast and it rolled into the crease of her well-formed cleavage.

"Damn Bill, you got a little carried away this time with the sucking."

"You implored me to suck harder. The more you beg, the more I'll give. You know that."

"Funny how it's only that way in the bedroom." Tara said underhandedly.

Bill gave a halfhearted smile and left the bedroom. Tara grabbed a terry cloth bathrobe lying on the floor and applied pressure to her neck. Bill arrived at Fangtasia wearing a light grey suit with a black necktie. His hair, now a chestnut color, was slicked back behind his ears. His presence in the vampire bar commanded immediate respect and every patron looked in his direction and gave a respectful nod similar to that of a bow or curtsy. Bill meandered his way through the crowd of patrons and saw the new Sheriff of Area 5 sitting on his throne overlooking the bar.

Lafayette Reynolds wearing red lipstick and blue eye shadow smiled slyly at Bill Compton.

"Well well well if it isn't the King of Louisiana himself gracing his loveliness here tonight. What is it that I can do for you? Or do to you?"

Lafayette Reynolds is an effeminate human turned vampire with a sassy attitude and a flamboyant sense of style. He skin is a beautiful dark tone of burnt umber and his blue eye shadow accentuates prominently in contrast to his skin. He is wearing a yellow scarf with gold sequins around his head. His pink blouse is ruffled and wears gold cuff links at the ends of his sleeves. His pants are made of black leather and his high heel boots are a hot pink vinyl that zips all the way up right below his knees. This bitch is fierce.

"Enough with quick witted humor Lafayette. You want to explain to me why our revenue has fallen short within the last few weeks? Business is increasing, but the money is not. Explain that to me." Bill demanded.

"Easy. No one comes in to buy drinks anymore, why buy the cow when you can get the blood for free? You got vampires up in here who rather drink freely off of humans, without pleasuring their taste buds with the cheap synthetic stuff instead. These were your rules Bill. Vampires can drink openly from humans in public."

"No one is buying TrueBlood?" Bill asked.

"And why the hell should they? The only drinks being bought at the bar are from humans, and that doesn't last long when they're too busy getting fed upon by vamps."

"That's it then. I'll have to change the rules. A two drink minimum on synthetic blood before drinking from humans. Effective tomorrow I want signage posted over the bar about this rule. Failure to comply will result in both vampire and human being removed from the bar permanently."

"That's a pretty rigid rule don't cha think?" asked Lafayette.

"Trust me. They will abide by the new rule. No one wants to be banned from this establishment. It's the only place where vampires can copiously feed on humans without getting arrested or killed." Bill advised.

"Aiight then. Two drink minimum."

As Bill began to leave the bar, Vincent Chapelle enters. Vincent Chapelle stands at a towering 6'3 inches tall. His hair is dirty blonde and his skin is olive toned. His eyes are the color of teal and his body is the result of years spent inside of the four walls of a gym. Vincent has a lady friend at his side, an Asian girl with ebony colored hair that falls past her hips. Her lipstick is black and her eyes are red in color. She could easily be a shifter or a wolf.

"Bill. How are you my friend?" Vincent asks.

"I thought you were in Miami. What are you doing here?"

"The Miami PD was getting too close. I've been staying in New Orleans for a couple of months now. I've decided to come out to Fangtasia to meet your new sheriff."

"I'm not very comfortable with a wanted man coming to my establishment to fraternize with my customers. There are several other states where you can make your new home other than Louisiana."

"You and I both know we have unfinished business here in Louisiana Bill. After all, I've made you a lot of money. The least you can do is to treat me like a guest rather than an unwanted visitor."

"You didn't come here to visit Lafayette. You came here to see me. What do you want Vincent?"

"I want the contractual rights to the fairy blood I've been supplying you."

"What are you talking about?"

"For the last six months I've provided Sprite to you and your vampire stewards and it has made you a great deal of income. There are gallons of where this blood comes from, and I need to have rights over the Sprite property that you are selling, so that way I can get my cut off of the profits you are making for selling it."

"I see. You realize what you just said was not only a challenging remark, but also a very foolish statement." said vampire Bill.

"How so?" asked Vincent.

"I can easily find out where your gallons of fairy blood are stored simply by glamouring you. I've chosen not to do so up until now because unlike you, greed does not supersede my common sense. You on the other hand, think money is some sort of bottomless pit that has yet to be filled. I will maintain all rights to Sprite as long as I'm alive. You will never demand any rights of an ownership that I have for as long as you're alive you mere human. I could kill you in two seconds. Don't ever come into my bar again with those kinds of demands."

Vincent brooded slightly. He looked over at his mistress and nodded his head. "Let's go Joyleisa. It's time to look for an investor that is actually interested in acquiring wealth." This statement angers Bill. Bill pushes Joyleisa out of the way. She flies across a bar table and knocks over two patrons and their drinks spill to the floor. Bill looks deeply into Vincent's eyes.

"So where is the fairy blood?" Bill glamours Vincent.

"It's inside of six beer kegs in a storage unit inside of my laboratory."

"Where is this laboratory?"

"Miami. Rocketeer Labs Inc."

"Good. I need an address and an exact location where those kegs are stored." Bill turns around and yells over to Lafayette. "I need you to assemble a unit of vamps to travel to Miami". Bill looks back at Vincent. "Don't fuck with vampires Vincent. I just stole your entire business right from underneath you're pretty green eyes."

Next 2 weeks Chapter 5 Crossed Wires


	5. Chapter 5 Crossed Wires

Stanley Zardusky is standing in a back alley waiting for his next victim. He is the 21st century Jack the Ripper copycat serial killer. As Stanley lurks in the shadows ready to ambush his next female victim, his martyr of choice are streetwalkers. The oldest profession in the world is the one career Stanley wants to completely annihilate. Twenty feet away, a grayish-silver colored Ford Escape sits parked in an adjacent back alley with its headlights off.

Inside of the vehicle, is Dexter Morgan, wearing his army green colored Henley kill shirt. He's ready to finally take down the Jack the Ripper wannabee who is responsible for the deaths of three women in Miami. Stanley sees his mark. A young blonde with her hair pulled back into a long ponytail that falls past her hips, walks casually down the street seeking the next John. She's wearing a royal blue mini skirt with a black bra made out of leather. The streetwalker pulls out a mini compact case from inside of her bra to check her makeup. She accidentally drops the case, "Fucking fuck", she says. This is Stanley's opportunity to grab her from behind and catch her off guard as she reaches down to pick up the case.

Stanley gets closer. He has a knife in hand and takes two soundless steps up to her. She is still bent over trying to find her dropped compact case in the dark. Light from the streetlight refracts on his blade as he takes it out slowly from his back pocket. This is it. He's ready to strike. He raises his knife ready to plunge it deep into the woman's back. She shoots back up. "Aha! Found it". She looks around here and there is darkness. Stanley is nowhere to be seen, and she continues to walk casually down the street with absolutely no idea how close she was to meeting death itself. Around the corner brick wall of the same back alley a fiber wire is wrapped around Stanley's neck.

Dexter precisely asphyxiates just the right amount of oxygen not to kill him, but to knock him unconscious. Stanley crosses paths with Dexter Morgan and now his death would be met with the upmost certainty. Dexter dumped Stanley's body into his SUV and sped off into the dark night. The prostitute girl sees a car slow down towards her and she continues in her same casual walk directly towards the vehicle.

The kill table is set. Dexter has planned his attack on Stanley Zardusky for a week now. This killer was an easy find. He was sloppy and left several prints and hair follicles all over his crime scenes. It was only a matter of time that Miami Metro Homicide would find him. Lucky for Dexter, but unlucky for Stanley, he got caught and now it was all over. Stanley lay on the kill table wrapped up like a leftover smoked ham on a flat metal table. His mouth is shielded shut with duct tape. The room is filled with plastic everywhere to avoid any blood stains splattering on walls, ceilings, or flooring. Dexter Morgan by day is a blood splatter analyst. He knows how to clean up a crime scene well and how to properly dispose of his victims. Once a murderer becomes a victim on Dexter's table, he or she is gone forever. Dexter is wearing a black apron made of rubber. He takes a scalpel from a second table that contains his fiber wire, hypodermic needle, a hatchet, and machete. He points the scalpel towards his victim, and presses it lightly into Stanley's left cheek. A bubble forms under the duct tape of trapped carbon dioxide as Stanley tries to release his breath. He inhales and exhales quickly from his nostrils and his eyes are shooting horizontally back and forth.

Dexter takes out a microscope glass slide with his hands covered in latex gloves and places a drop of blood from Stanley's cut onto the glass slide. This is now part of Dexter's blood slide collection. He currently has a total of 72 blood slides from all of his victims. Every victim was ultimately responsible for the deaths of three or more people, which by textbook definition would qualify one to be a serial killer. Tonight Stanley would be Dexter's 73rd victim. Dexter carefully placed the blood slide in his pocket and ripped the duct tape swiftly off of Stanley's mouth. Stanley fearfully questioned Dexter.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I want justice." Dexter said with a cavalier tone.

"What have I have I done to you?"

"It's not what you did to me, it's what you did the them." Dexter takes a hold of a fabric tarp covering an easel in the plastic room. He pulls the tarp off and the easel displays a photo album of Stanley's victims. The women vary in age, race, and social status. Some women appear to be drug addicted prostitutes that ruled the streets, while other appeared to be high priced private escorts who rented fancy hotel suites and worked for an upscale madam. These women all had one thing in common, they were the victims of the Jack the Ripper killer and now justice was finally being served on a flat table. Dexter style.

"I didn't do it. You got the wrong guy I swear."

"How dare you take me for a fool? I make a living finding guys like you. I always make sure I have all of the evidence mounted up before I make my attack. You're sloppy, and you left your DNA all over each crime scene."

"Please don't kill me."

"Begging only makes it worse you know. If I were you I would beg for a quick painless death. Unless you prefer I take my time."

"No. Don't torture me please."

"Why did you do it?" Dexter demanded. Dexter grabs the machete.

"Because my mother was a whore. She left me when I was a kid and abandoned me for a life of prostitution. I hated who and what she was. I saw a hooker one day who looked exactly like her. It was an impulsive kill and after I did it, I felt good. I never felt so good in my entire life. So I had to do it again and again. I got a high from it and eventually it was only thing that made me feel whole". Stanley explained.

Oddly enough Stanley's story was not that different from Dexter's. Killing also made him feel whole and he also received an adrenaline rush from killing his victims. Only there was one stark difference. Dexter never preys on the innocent, regardless of whether they are morally questionable or not.

"You're one sick twisted individual." Dexter said aloud to distract him from his own thoughts.

"Says the man with the machete ready to kill me." Stanley replied.

"Yes. I am sick and twisted. I have no remorse in my soul for people like you. And I have this urge that can only be satiated by executing you. I only wish this urge would last. Any last words?"

"You've already made up your mind. Just do it quickly."

Dexter raises the machete over his head and plunges it deep into Stanley's chest. Blood oozes out in and Stanley dies with eyes and mouth gaped open in horror. The Jack the Ripper copycat killer was now dead. Dexter exhaled deeply. The Dark Passenger in Dexter's soul was appeased, until next time. Dexter tidied up the room with impeccable perfection. Being a forensic blood splatter analyst had its advantages. After Dexter chopped up Stanley's body, he discarded the killer's carcass in black heavy duty trash bags and placed them on his boat. He opened up the throttle, and cleared out the canal heading towards the channel southeast towards Cape Florida. He swam at the appropriate distance where it would be difficult to fish for a body, and launched the trash bags one by one overboard. Goodbye Stanley Zardusky.

The urge came back immediately after the last bag sunk into the dark black ocean. It was now 3am and the only light was illuminated by a full moon. He heard a couple of wolves howl in the distance. Damn wolves. Dexter was a little fearful of them, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill a were if they tried to attack him. Dexter tried to think of something, anything to take away the urge to kill again. Killing Stanley was just not enough. Dexter needed more. _He needed Vincent Chapelle_. A man that would kill the people who loved him the most deserved the worst kind of death. According to Eric, Vincent was supplying innocent blood to vampires. The very blood drained from his wife, was used to sell on the black market. Dexter was ready to interrogate Vincent and ask why kill the children. _Why?_ As Dexter steered into the port and parked his boat, he stepped off and removed his gloves from his hands. He placed his gloves within his back pocket and walked to his car. He drove up to his Coconut Grove complex and was ready to relieve Jamie of her nanny duties and tuck Harrison to sleep.

A raspy voice penetrates in Dexter's ears.

"He's not telling you the whole story," the voice said. Dexter looks behind and sees Alcide Herveaux leaning against a streetlight pole that borders the complex.

"Who are you?" Dexter asked.

"Alcide Herveaux. I used to work for Russell Edgington and Eric Northman. Eric is not telling you the whole story. If I were you, I would use some of that detective insight you have and figure out what you're really getting into."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I know who really killed Sookie Stackhouse, and it wasn't Bill Compton."

_Damn it_, he thought. Now he was confused. Perhaps the story Eric told him was just a way for Dexter to do his dirty work. Their wires somehow got crossed in this cockamamie situation and Dexter knew that he was smack dab in the middle of it. Dexter lambasted himself for falling victim to this scheme, but realized that he could care less about killing Bill Compton or any other vampire for that matter. He of course wanted to follow the code, but if the death of an unlucky vampire was the risk he had to take to get to Vincent Chapelle, then so be it. _This man had to die. Sorry vamps_.

"I can't be here. I'm probably being followed. Just be careful Morgan." Alcide advised. Alcide was a werewolf who stood at 6'4 inches tall. He was brawny and muscular. His black hair curly and unkempt. His five o' clock shadow was lit from left side of the street light. Alcide gave Dexter his business card. "Call me at this number. We'll talk about it in detail." Alcide disappeared in the darkness. Dexter looked down at the white card with a number handwritten in black ink. This was no ordinary business card. Their discussion tomorrow is probably no business of Dexter's either, but he had to know the truth. Even if the truth could ruin everything.

Next 2 weeks Chapter 6: The Truth


End file.
